


A Dogs Life

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Puppies, a twist., castration mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: In a world where Humans can be forced into brainwashing as dogs, Sherlock and John get a puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

The puppy blinked, staring at the new surroundings, where was he? He tilted his head, listening for noises. He heard people, not his handler, he sat up on his haunches, not moving from the spot, he had been trained not to move unless called on, but he didn't know them, were they his new owners? Had he been purchased? 

Sherlock and John were signing the purchase orders that would need to be sent back, along with the license for the new puppy. "Now he just needs a name."

John looked up at the puppy, what name? He debated, watching the puppy scratch behind his ear. "Scotty?"

Sherlock smiled, he liked that name, even if it may not suit the Watch Dog he wanted, the puppy would grow up strong. "Scotty it is."

John walked over to the puppy, sitting on the ground, reaching slowly for the temporary collar that was on the thin neck of their dog. "How about a new collar, sweet boy?"

The puppy yipped, his tongue lulling out of his mouth to the side as he sat still, waiting. 

John smiled as he replaced the plastic with a thin black collar, they'd need to get a tag when they went out again. "Good boy!"

The puppy jumped against his Master, rubbing his body against the jumper. Soft Master? The puppy liked this one, he was happy. 

Sherlock walked over to the pair, snapping his fingers. "Sit, Scotty."

The puppy looked up, not moving from the Soft Master, not following the command.

"Once he is trained on how to act, I think he will make a fine addition. " Sherlock was annoyed that the dog didn't know his name, but he would in time. 

John sat the puppy back on the carpet, petting his head. "Go explore, Scotty."

There was that word again... but Soft Master was happy, he barked, wagging his tail before starting to sniff around his new home. He couldn't smell anything threatening, which meant this new area was safe, but he was confused...

"I think it was the right time to add to our family, but did it have to be a puppy?" Sherlock could get past the thumping tail, he'd grow out of it, but they could have gotten an older dog. 

"It was either this or a baby, Sherlock. Since you didn't want to allow a tiny human into the house, I got a puppy. He is sweet and he won't even be as much trouble as a baby." John watched the puppy sniffing, rushing over when he slipped on the tile. 

The puppy whined as he hit the tile. Until he was scooped up, was it Soft Master or Tall Master? He rubbed against the sweater, Soft Master. He made a happy noise.

John smiled, he checked over the puppy, soothing him. "It's okay, Scotty. That is just tile."

Scotty? There was that word again, was it a command that he didn't know? that wasn't his name....

Sherlock shook his head, sighing. Of course John would want to baby Scotty, it appeared Sherlock was going to have to take command and show the puppy who the Master was, he walked over to the coat rack, taking down the leash they had bought. 

Scotty may have been trained well, but now he needed to learn to mind his new owners, John didn't think it would happen right away, given how young he was, but Sherlock didn't seem to share his thinking, but that seemed to happen with most things. 

Sherlock didn't speak as he attached the leash, taking the puppy from John. "It's time to see how he does around people, how about a walk, Scotty?"

The puppy squirmed until he was let down from Tall Master, walk? out.... 

"He just got here, Sherlock. Must we push?" John tried to calm the dog, petting him and speaking to him soothingly, but nothing seemed to help.

The puppy tugged on his leash, they were sending him away, he dug his claws into the carpet, frightened whines falling from his muzzle. 

"If you want to keep this dog, he can not just be kept cooped up in the flat." Sherlock held hard to the leash, pulling Scotty to his side.

The puppy dipped his head, his tail curling between his legs, a pee spot appearing under him. He felt the anger coming from Tall Master, a sad whine low in his throat. 

John sat on the carpet, patting his lap. "Scotty, here boy. Come here."

The puppy tilted his head, he needed to listen, it seemed that was his name now. He panted, pulling on the leash. 

Sherlock let go of the leash, dropping it to the ground. John just had to ask for a puppy. He went to get his coat on, it was snowing out, which meant the walk wouldn't be long. That is if they ever got out of the flat.

John had a sinking feeling in his stomach, had Scotty never been outside before? The puppy didn't mean to have an accident, John had done reading on having a new puppy, he was scared. "Sherlock didn't mean to scare you, Scotty. Did you, Honey?"

Sherlock grumbled something under his breathe before turning and walking back over. "He is going to learn to mind us, John. We can not be soft or he will run rampant."

John nodded, he understood what Sherlock was saying and as much as he only wanted to throw a ball for the puppy. "Let's go for a walk."

Scotty followed as his leash was tugged, walking alongside Tall Master, barking happily, no one would harm him. Masters would keep him safe.

John locked the door behind them as he heard Sherlock slowly guiding the puppy downstairs. As much as Sherlock could be tough and hard, he could also be calm and helpful. 

"Ah! boys you finally chose a puppy, he's precious." Mrs. Hudson gushed as she exited her flat."

"It was either get a puppy or John wanted a baby, Mrs. Hudson." And since Sherlock would be better with a dog, he chose the pup. 

Mrs. Hudson leaned down, running her fingers through the puppy's black hair. "What did you name him?"

Scotty leaned into the touch, licking the woman's hand. This woman smelled nice.

"We named him Scotty, but he is still learning." John liked the name, it was cute. It was also good that they got him neutered before he arrived, they couldn't have him running around the streets looking for females to Stud. 

"It will be difficult, he's a puppy, but I'm sure when he learns it, you'll be the perfect baby. You need to feed him up, he does look rather thin." Mrs. Hudson noted the puppy's appearance.

Scotty nudged the hand when it stopped petting, nipping gently. 

"Ah ah, no biting." Mrs. Hudson tapped his nose, it was always good for the young ones to learn fast.

Scotty whimpered, moving back by his Masters, laying on his paws. no biting... 

Sherlock tugged on the leash, making the puppy look up at him. "Now, Scotty, are you going to be a good boy?"

Scotty barked, not wanting to displease Tall master, what would happen if he did? 

"He didn't have much socialization before we got him. So that's just something we need to work on." John picked up the puppy, petting his black hair.

"He learns or we send him back for more training." Sherlock had a feeling even his firm training wouldn't be enough.

John held tighter to the puppy, feeling him shake. "No, he needs us, we can't just send him back to the Agency because he made a mistake, Sherlock."

John rocked the puppy to calm him before glaring at Sherlock. Why did Sherlock have to be so hard on a puppy? "I'm taking him upstairs, you can go for a walk."


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty relaxed as he was carried away from Tall Master, why couldn't he make him happy? Soft Master was always happy, he never yelled...

John ignored the rest of the conversation as he carried the puppy upstairs, closing the door behind him, Sherlock could go on his own. He sat the puppy on the couch, scratching behind Scotty's ear before going to make tea. He wanted to get a closer look at the pups paperwork, now seemed like a perfect time. 

Scotty yawned, circling before cuddling in the blanket that was on the couch. 

Jim finished getting his tea together, watching the puppy sleep for a moment before walking over to sit on the couch, taking a drink of his tea before picking up the first piece of paperwork they had signed this morning. 

John reached over, petting the puppy. "I'm sorry Sherlock is confusing."

Scotty scooted closer, laying his head on Soft Master's lap. 

John continued petting him, smiling. "Sherl just thinks you should be some big scary dog, but you wouldn't hurt a fly."

John enjoyed the silence as he drank his tea for a moment before he set it down, picking up another paper, the one that had more of the puppy's past. "Jim?"

Scotty liked when the Soft Master spoke, why couldn't Tall Master sound nice like him? Scotty was doing everything right, he had been trained well, what more did he have to learn? A sad whine leaving his muzzle.

John leaned down at the puppy, setting the paper on the table, cuddling the baby, kissing the puppy's nose. He didn't see any for of recognition from the name. He knew the puppy had been in the system for almost five years, at this point he probably didn't even remember. 

John didn't know much about the training the Agency put their animals through, he remembered from the booklet that they had many types, but John hadn't wanted a show puppy or watch dog, as much as Sherlock seemed to think their new little one did. "All I wanted was a snuggler, Scotty."

Scotty licked Soft Masters face, he may not know why he had new masters, but he had to be the best puppy he could be.

John abandoned the paperwork, laying with the puppy on the couch, Sherlock could brood all he wanted. Scotty was handsome and sweet, what if someone else had gotten the puppy? They wouldn't keep him warm and fed. He could be made to act mean. 

"Wanna watch a movie, my handsome boy."

Scotty barked, jumping off the couch and doing happy circles. 

John laughed, getting off the couch to go pick a movie.


End file.
